dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Hiraoka Yuta
| Imagem=Arquivo:HiraokaYuta.jpg | Nome= 平岡祐太 | CidadeNatal=Yamaguchi, Japão | Nascimento=01/09/1984 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 平岡祐太 *'Nome (romaji):' Hiraoka Yuta *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 01/09/1984 *'Local de Nascimento:' Yamaguchi, Japão *'Altura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo:' Virgem *'Grupo Sanguineo:' O *'Agencia:' Amuse Dramas *Holiday Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Funohan (dTV, 2017) *Tokyo Tarareba Musume (NTV, 2017) *Beppin-san (NHK, 2016) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2016) *Specialist 4 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Teddy Go! (Fuji TV, 2015) *Yamegoku (TBS, 2015, ep9) *Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Dear Sister (Fuji TV, 2014) *Time Spiral (BS Premium, 2014) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai (NTV, 2014, ep9,10) *Kazokugari (TBS, 2014) * Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Once Upon a Time in Beitou (SETTV, 2014) *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) * Ando Lloyd 〜A.I. knows LOVE?〜 (TBS, 2013) * Asaki Yumemishi ~ Yaoya O-Shichi Ibun (NHK, 2013) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) *Vampire Heaven (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho (TV Asahi, 2012) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 7) *ATARU (TBS, 2012, ep4,10) *Mirai Nikki ANOTHER:WORLD (Fuji TV, 2012) *Watashi ga Renai Dekinai Riyuu (Fuji TV, 2011, ep3-8) *LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ (TBS, 2011) *Ryomaden (NHK, 2010) *Sakuya Konohana (NHK, 2010) *Hataraku Gon! (NTV, 2009) *Godhand Teru (TBS, 2009) *Kiina (NTV, 2009) *Akuma no Temari Uta (Fuji TV, 2009) *Average 2 (Fuji TV, 2008) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Monster Parent as Mochizuki Michio (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2008 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Average (Fuji TV, 2008) *Proposal Daisakusen SP as Enokido Mikio (Fuji TV, 2008) *Daisuki!! as Fukuhara Ren (TBS, 2008) *First Kiss as Yuki Akio (Fuji TV, 2007) *Proposal Daisakusen as Enokido Mikio (Fuji TV, 2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (NTV, 2007) *Tokyo Tower as Narusawa Hajime (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi as Ayuta (NTV, 2006) *Kakure Karakuri as Kurimoto Yosuke (TBS, 2006) *Message as Sugiyama Denmei (young) (MBS, 2006) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Fushigi na Jikan (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kiken na Aneki as Nakamura Takumi (Fuji TV, 2005) *Water Boys Finale (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tokyo Friends as Tanaka Hidetoshi (Fuji TV, 2005) *Division 1 Seisankakkei no Teigi (Fuji TV, 2005) *P&G Pantene Drama Special Oto no Nai Aozora (Fuji TV, 2005) *Medaka as Takasugi Junpei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Gokusen SP (NTV, 2003) *Lion Sensei (YTV, 2003) Filmes *L (2016) *Enishi: The Bride of Izumo (2016) *Koi to Onchi no Houteishiki (2016) *Kids Return: the Reunion (2013) *Jinsei, Irodori (2012) *Bread of Happiness (2012) *Neck (2010) *Orion in Midsummer (2009) *Subaru (2009) *Presents ~Uni Senbei~ (2007) *Koufukuna Shokutaku (2007) *Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru / I Love My Younger Sister (2007) *7 Gatsu 24 Nichi Toori no Christmas / Christmas on July 24th Avenue (2006) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Trick 2 (2006) *Check It Out, Yo! (2006) *A Day Beyond The Horizon ~ Itsuka Nami No Kanata Ni (2005) *NANA (2005) *Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu / Be With You (2004) *Swing Girls (2004) Propagandas *Aeon (2007) Prêmios *'28º Japan Academy Awards:' Melhor Estreante por Swing Girls (2005) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com *IMDb Categoria:JAtor